


Well Read is Well Armed

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [63]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 5





	Well Read is Well Armed

“A well read woman is a dangerous creature,” Ignis mused, his emerald eyes watching her as she floated along inside the room, performing her duties. A smirk made its way to his lips as she continued to go from one delegate to the next.

“Jeez, she’s so … _ overbearing _ ,” Noctis muttered into his drink, shifting uncomfortably in his suit. He grimaced as his advisor shot him a look.

“I would advise you not to say that to her face, Noct,” Gladio huffed, running a hand through his hair and averting his eyes from the prince. This always happened whenever (Y/n) was present at social functions. Noct would become bitter towards the woman, and she was none the wiser.

At least, that’s what they all had thought, up until that night. It had been as (Y/n) was passing by the group of three men, and she happened to overhear a bit of their conversation.

“I swear, every time I try to talk with (Y/n), she sounds so damn  _ condescending _ ,” Noctis hissed.

“That’s rich, coming from you, Your Highness,” you butt in, giving the heir a genial smile. Noctis choked on his drink while Gladio and Ignis chuckled at the boy’s misfortune.


End file.
